The Last Missing Pieces from the Fall
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Aku bisa melakukan itu tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." HaeHyuk/TransexualHyukJae/OS.


**Title:** The Last Missing Pieces from the Fall.

 **Author(s):** Meonk and Deog/Slightgrins.

 **Cast:** Donghae/Hyukjae.

Rate: T.

 **Summary:** " _Aku bisa melakukan itu tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi._ "

 **Warning:** Transexsual Hyuk Jae, possibility of typo (s), this fic contains mature scenes that not advices for minor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _All those you arrows you threw, you threw them away…._

 _You kept falling in love, and then one day when you fell, you fell towards me and when you crashed in the clouds, you found me._

 _If you want me to break down and give you the keys, I can do that but I can't let you leave."_

 _Barcelona – Please Don't Go._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Donghae merengut, _mengamati_ kerumunan, kerumunan yang berkumpul membentuk kurva dan salah seorang diantaranya berkeringat karena ketakutan. Kesan mengintimidasi itu larut ke dalam tawa yang menyakitkan. Kerumunan itu memiliki sihir hitam yang terkutuk, dan mereka serupa berhala yang bergumam mantra. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan kekejaman itu? Raungan mereka serupa dengan sinar laser yang mengebor kepalanya, begitu pedih dan menghinanya. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, tertelungkup, merasa sangat kesakitan. Dia tidak mendapatkan respon fisik tetapi secara emosional pemuda itu rusak sekali, bagaimana dia hanya diam dan itu menarik perhatian.

Donghae kaget dengan tatapan pemuda itu yang bahkan tengah mengamatinya, merasakan matanya berpusat intens ke tubuhnya. Mereka mengirimkan sinyal yang sopan, memiliki pesan yang harfiah. Memang dia tidak harus pergi, Donghae bisa menyaksikannya. tetapi kemudian dia mundur secara lembut menjauhi mereka setelah sekian detik bersapa pandang. Dia berbalik pergi, menatap sekilas ke belakang. Dia tidak boleh merasa simpati, simpati memperdayaimu. Dia tidak bisa mendengar tangisan itu lagi. Dia tidak bisa bertahan dengan kerusakan dan ketidak sempurnaannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa merubahnya, sayang sekali. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ini kesekian kalinya kekisruhan ini datang ke hidup pria itu. Memiliki metode yang sama pula. Malangnya, simpati dari beberapa orang tidak menjauhkannya dari masalah, mereka menambah masalah. Dan masalah itu datang ke pada Hyuk Jae secara berkelanjutan.

Selama beberapa saat dia tidak menoleh, berjalan maju dan menghindari tertawaan yang menyakitkan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, terpejam, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Menabrak beberapa orang yang melewatinya, berusaha untuk menghindari motif untuk berbalik mundur. Oh, Tuhan. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau dia bisa menggunakan alasan ini untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sialan, tetapi siapa dia?

Donghae memutuskan mengambil sikap yang sama, sebelum mendengar jeritan yang tragis dari Hyuk Jae. Donghae menghentikan tubuhnya, otomatis. Spontan dia kembali, mendekat dan menyeruak diantara kerumunan. Dia mendorong pergi orang-orang terdekat, menjauhinya dari kesakitan. Donghae berteriak kencang, memohon dengan kasar agar sekelompok orang itu pergi menjauh dari Hyuk Jae. Tangan-tangan mudanya mendorong fondasi hitam itu mundur, dan bahunya bersentuhan dengan kaum muda lainnya yang bersikap sangat agresif. Kalau dia bisa membantunya, Donghae akan mulai dengan yang paling sederhana. Dengan menjadi kuat dan jangan menangis, tetapi di menit berikutnya, _dia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya._ Dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya dan menjadi hebat. Dia tidak sanggup menahannya.

Orang-orang itu merespon dengan alamiah, menganggap remeh peringatannya. Mereka bersorak dan bersiul, seolah-olah mereka tengah menikmati anekdot lucu yang dibawa Tuhan ke bawah sebagai hadiah untuk segerombolan Dewa yang tidak pernah menyentuh dosa. Donghae menungkupkan tubuhnya, berjongkok dan terburu-buru menarik Hyuk Jae dari kerumunan. Kaos cerah pemuda itu lusuh dengan noda-noda tanah, rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang benar-benar tidak membuatnya tersanjung. _Bagaimana dia melakukan ini kepada dirinya sendiri?_

Sekelompok orang yang kira-kira diisi oleh 12 pemuda menyorakinya, menakuti Donghae dengan sikap intimidatif, sifat khas yang sangat kekanakan. Mereka sempat menghalangi Hyuk Jae dan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan seram yang berisi nyanyian-nyanyian kemarahan. Donghae setidaknya merangkulnya, mengurangi semua keputus asaan itu. Jadi dia masih boleh merasa beruntung dan _bahagia?_

Donghae mengambil resiko dengan berlari dan mendorong salah seorang remaja sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur ke bawah, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk menimbulkan keributan lainnya, dia hanya tidak bisa diam. Diusia yang sangat muda mereka meneriaki cemoohan serupa sesepuh-sesepuh tua. Mereka meminta Hyuk Jae untuk pergi ke neraka dan membusuk disana, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang kekotoran itu? Situasi ini tiba-tiba menampar Donghae, menyadarkannya untuk melihat ke seluruh hidupnya. Mereka tidak cukup bijak untuk melemparkan hinaan tidak dewasa yang bentuknya sedemikian rupa, mereka melanggar hak pribadi Tuhan. Bukan begitu?

Jadi dengan berani Donghae berlari, menarik lengan Hyuk Jae bersama, menjauhi segerombolan serigala yang siap menerkam mereka. Dia mengambil jalan pintas kerumahnya, menggenggam tangan pemuda itu sangat kuat, meninggalkan noda kemerahan yang menyakitkan. Sama menyakitkanya dengan kejadian tadi, sama menyakitkannya dengan kerumunan itu. Ketika mereka sampai dia zona teraman, di ujung kegelapan, di tempat tersunyi, Donghae melepaskannya. Dia mendekati Hyuk Jae dan meraih wajahnya, merangkul segala resiko dan stres, kemudian mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Biasanya segala sesuatu selalu berakhir dengan bahagia, atau segala sesuatu berakhir dengan tidak bahagia. Mereka bisa memilih salah satunya, sekarang, sejauh yang dia tahu, dia tengah mengenggam yang terbaik. Terlepas dari ketidak sempurnaan itu.

Hyuk Jae menjauhkan tangan pemuda itu dari rambutnya dan malah mendekatkan tangan Donghae ke kulitnya. Mereka diam disana, mencari kehangatan. Dia tersenyum selama beberapa saat sebelum menangis lagi, dan tersenyum lagi. Kualitas senyuman yang serupa dengan sinar pagi hari, dan tangisan dibaliknya membuat ini menjadi lebih nyata.

"Sepanjang hari minggu aku berharap bahwa apa yang kulakukan akan membawa perubahan," Hyuk Jae menekan matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tenggelam disana. Dia mendesah, sebelum menghentikan airmata yang jatuh ke pipinya. "Hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuk, dan besok akan menjadi yang terbaik. Bagaimana kedengarannya?" Dia menyelipkan tawa yang tidak realistis, menambahkan kesan humor yang sebenarnya ingin Donghae lenyapkan saja.

Donghae tersenyum, secara langsung setuju, sambil menyudutkan tubuh Hyuk Jae keujung gang. "Dan kemudian, suatu hari, akan ada jam 11 pagi yang penuh dengan sarapan, cangkir kopi dan dunia baru. Kau akan bangun di hari yang indah, yang buruk dan hari berikutnya tidak berarti apa-apa. Dan hari berikutnya sangat baik, sampai kau berpikir untuk menghentikannya."

Terdapat setidaknya ratusan harapan, salah satunya adalah bahagia dan bangun dari kebahagiaan. Minum kopi, pergi keluar negeri dan menemukan hidupnya. Orang-orang diluar sana mungkin melupakan detail terkecil dalam kehidupan, karena sebetulnya yang terpenting adalah membuat harimu merasa hidup. Hyuk Jae tidak perlu bahagia, tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia hanya perlu warna yang cantik sehingga dia dapat melupakan kesakitan-kesakitan itu dan mengenangnya.

"Dan cinta yang hebat disisiku, suporter yang hebat dan tangguh. Dimana aku dapat menemukan mereka? Selain tempat ini dan sekolah?"

Wajah Donghae memerah karena marah, dengan cepat menyadari bahwa situasi ini datang akibat sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan Hyuk Jae kepada salah seorang pemuda yang menyudutkannya dan memukilinya. Dan hebatnya dia tidak penah bisa menghentikan Hyuk Jae untuk jatuh cinta, _dia kehilangan hak pribadi itu._ Donghae telah memperingatinya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia harus melawan dorongan untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah berhasil, perasaan itu terlalu mempengaruhi kondisi emosionalnya sehingga dia tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun.

Setelahnya, dia akan selalu datang kepada Donghae, memohon bantuannya, rasa sakitnya serupa dengan kematian. _Katanya dulu._

Pada akhirnya, Donghae memang merasa menyesal, malah dia ingin memutar waktu dan menjadi selektif. Kenapa harus ada cinta yang lain kalau dia punya yang sangat kekal di tempat ini? Dan alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa bersyukur adalah _dia harus berhenti mencintai._

.

.

.

Diulangtahunnya yang ke delepan belas tahun, Hyuk Jae datang kerumahnya dengan sekotak penuh bingkisan berwarna _peach_ yang segar. Dia membawa sebungkus kue mangkuk cokelat dan permen-permen manis. Hyuk Jae naik ke kemarnya dengan suara yang keras, menyanyikan lagu internasional yang otomatis di terjemahkan oleh kepalanya. Pemuda itu menggunakan pewarna bibir yang serupa dengan warna bingkisannya, rambut-rambutnya kian memanjang dan ada perona pipi disekitar tulang pipinya. Dia sangat bersih dan indah, feminim sehingga kekohohan hilang dari tubuhnya. Dia dengan berani mewarnai rambutnya menjadi kecokletan, mengubahnya menjadi sedikit ikal dan memanjangkan bulu matanya. Donghae tidak ingat apa nama alat itu, dia hanya ingat kalimat panjang Hyuk Jae yang bilang kalau spidol hitam bukan alasan kenapa alis Hyuk Jae menjadi tebal dan cantik. Tentu saja bukan itu.

Hyuk Jae naik ke dipannya, meloncat dikasur dan menarik Donghae mengikutinya. Dia membuka bingkisan dan menunjukkan kalau dia memiliki ponsel baru yang unik, yang tentu saja bingkisan itu bukan milik Donghae, jelas motif Hyuk Jae adalah untuk pamer dan bukan merayakan ulangtahunnya. Yang ujungnya diberi gantungan berbentuk beruang dan manik-manik. Dia berteriak kalau Donghae harus memilikinya juga. Maksud Hyuk Jae adalah, Donghae harus mendapatkan yang lebih keren lagi.

Kalau dipikir-dipikir, Donghae tidak mungkin bisa memiliki ponsel keluaran terbaru. Dia bukan Hyuk Jae yang berhenti sekolah dan bekerja disuatu tempat. Dia tidak sangat pintar sehingga keluarganya akan menghadiahinya elektronik mewah ketika dia mendapakan nilai yang bagus. Dia hanya Donghae, bagian terakhir dari cerita Hyuk Jae, bagian yang redup di konfliknya.

"Berhenti berdiri disana dan dengarkan aku, bodoh!" Hyuk Jae berteriak dengan sangat keras, yang dibalas dengan teriakan Ibu Donghae dilantai bawah. Nyonya Lee yang kuno tidak pernah menyukai kehadiran Hyuk Jae dirumahnya, begitupula dengan Hyuk Jae yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Nyonya Lee diwaktu dia bersama Donghae. Alasan muktahir untuk jarang datang ke rumah Donghae adalah sindiran-sindiran pedas yang menyangkut tentang Tuhan, moral dan istilah-istilah tua yang Hyuk Jae tidak mengerti artinya, toh, kenapa dia harus ambil pusing?

Donghae menggeleng, dia meraih komik dibawah ranjang dan pura-pura mengabaikan Hyuk Jae. Sehingga dia dapat mendapatkan respon sebal yang menarik dari Hyuk Jae, dan benar saja Hyuk Jae merengut dan menarik komik itu dari wajah Donghae—yang nyaris mengenai matanya—dan membuangnya ke sudut kamar. Hyuk Jae beranjak dari tempat tidur Donghae, duduk disampingnya, mengambil tempat disana. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya tersender di bahu Donghae, postur rileks yang tidak buat-buat. "Apakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa hidupmu adalah jalanku untuk berlari? Kalau kau sangat berarti, dan aku sangat beruntung kau pernah terlahir sekalipun kau sangat menyebalkan? Sekalipun kau membuatku sebal, sekalipun kau teman terbaik dan terburuk yang pernah kumiliki. Dan sekalipun kau membuatku datang ke Gereja, aku sangat menyayangimu."

Hyuk Jae mengatakannya dengan mata tertutup dan itu membuat Donghae ingin menangis dan menjerit. Memang benar Hyuk Jae menyayanginya, dan memang benar pemuda ini mencintai Hyuk Jae. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa kedengaran kejam di telinga Donghae kalau Hyuk Jae selalu ada disekitarnya, selalu membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan. Jadi Donghae duduk di posisi bersimpuh, dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala Hyuk Jae ke pangkuannya. Dia tidak menjawab apapun, dia tidak mempunyai klu. Dia hanya ingin kalau dia membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat natural.

"Terimakasih," katanya singkat. Hyuk Jae mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya. Mencuri ciuman di kening pria itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, dan ingat bahwa kita akan selalu bersama-sama, sekalipun suatu saat nanti aku menemukan hidupku yang baru, dan kaupun begitu."

Donghae menggeleng, menggadahkan wajahnya, suatu usaha untuk menahan airmatanya. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, maksudku kita menemukan hidup yang baru, dan ide ini membuatku sedih."

Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya, meminimalisir suara tawanya yang heboh. Pria ini selalu sangat manis dipagi hari dan sangat menyebalkan dimalam hari. "Jangan menangis, kau konyol." Hyuk Jae mengedipkan matanya, bersanda gurau dan nada suaranya sangat meledek. "Tetapi, aku serius," lanjutnya.

Donghae mendadak kehilangan suaranya, dia mendadak tidak bisa bicara bagai bisu, serta ketiba-tibaan yang terasa mengerikan. Ini akan menjadi lelucon yang sangat indah di hari ulangtahunnya kalau saja dia bisa melupakan keseriusan Hyuk Jae ketika berbicara kepadanya tadi. "Apakah ini kabar baik atau sebaliknya?" Rasanya kepalanya berputar-putar dan sangat pening, rasa panik sangat gigih masuk ke hatinya dan menginvasi. Dan perasaan lain yang lebih buruk datang setelah mendengar pemuda dibawahnya mendesahkan rasa putus asa, menarik diri dan mengambil tempat yang horizontal. Hyuk Jae kembali duduk ke posisinya dan menghadap Donghae.

Matanya menyalang-nyalang memperingati berita terburuk, dan degupan jantungnya terdengar sangat kontras karena rasa takut. _Donghae mendengarkannya dengan sempurna._

"Dia akan mengadopsiku. Mereka. Dia datang kemari, membawa banyak kepercayaan. Aku mulai menyayanginya, dari caranya berbicara dia meninggalkan kesan. Virtualisasinya sempurna."

Benar, Donghae pernah mendengar siapa mereka di cerita Hyuk Jae. Diobrolan pagi hari yang menghilangkan rasa kantuk selain kopi dan penangkal lainnya. Hyuk Jae hobi menulis hidupnya di situs Internet—yang terkesan seperti jurnal—yang Donghae pikir itu adalah cerita novel yang dia dapat temukan di ujung perpustakaan sekolah. Tulisannya sangat rapi sehingga mereka menarik banyak perhatian, membuatnya dilirik beberapa orang yang merasa iba. Sebagain dari mereka adalah orang asing, (dilihat dari catatan Hyuk Jae yang selalu menggunakan bahasa asing, sekalipun dia berhenti sekolah, dia mendapatkan kemampuan bahasa inggris secara otodidak) yang selalu Donghae kagumi. Salah seorang wanita berumur kira-kira 40 tahun meninggalkan pesan dikolom komentar, menawarkan bantuan konvensional. Berupa uang yang akhir-akhir ini menunjang hidup Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu terus-menerus mendesak Hyuk Jae untuk datang ke negaranya, berkunjung kesana dan memastikan kalau tawarannya bukanlah tindak kriminal. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari Hyuk Jae, dia merasa iba dan ingin mengulurkan bantuan.

Wanita itu bernama Agnes, wanita kesepian yang Donghae anggap sebagai iblis paling tidak adil. Bagaimana dia bisa datang dan merenggut Hyuk Jae pergi darinya? Merenggut hidupnya, paginya dan cintanya?

"Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku? Di hari ulangtahunkan, dengan sampah selamat tinggal yang masuk akal?" Mata Donghae digenangi airmata, dan wajahnya memerah. Dia ingin menghantam dinding dan meluapkan kekesalannya dan kekecewaannya. Dia ingin menghentikan waktu dan melenyapkan realita. Sayangnya, dia harus berhenti bermimpi. Dia harus bangun, dan suatu hari lagi dia harus kembali tidur. Kenapa dia harus merasakan kesakitan ini?

"Dengar," Hyuk Jae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Donghae dan memperingatkannya untuk tetap tenang. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Donghae lembut, selembut dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidak ingin pergi. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, aku tidak bisa berhenti." Hyuk Jae ikut menangis saat Donghae melesatkan airmatanya, pemuda tampan itu gemetaran di genggaman tangannya dan dia merasa benar-benar bersalah. "Kau lihat aku sekarang, aku tidak tinggal disini Donghae. Rumahku bukan disini, mereka semua bukan keluargaku. Lingkungan ini membunuhku, mereka tidak menerimaku." Hyuk Jae menutup matanya dan menggertakan giginya, menahan isakannya yang dibalas teriakan kecil dari Donghae.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae yang menangkup kedua pipinya, dengan kasar dia menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan perasaan tidak tahan itu menambah rasa panik di hatinya. "Jangan pergi," isaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya. "Aku mencari hidupku, mencari jati diriku. Kopi di pagi hari dan harapan baru."

"Dengan meninggalkanku," potong Donghae yang dibalas kekesalan dari Hyuk Jae.

"Aku tidak pernah meniggalkanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, teman." Hyuk Jae berdiri dengan spontan dan melepaskan kaos yang dia kenakan, airmata itu melunturkan perona pipi dan garis hitam dimatanya, sehingga dia menghapusnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia harus menggunakan cara-cara paling rumit untuk membuat Donghae mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang ditinggalkan. Hyuk Jae hanya pergi untuk menemukan rumahnya, yang jelas bukan disini.

"Lihat aku. Aku memilikimu, dan ketika aku memilikimu mereka bertambah banyak. Mereka menjatuhkanku. Benar, aku bukan seorang wanita, aku bukan seorang pria. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menghentikanku," Hyuk Jae menahan suaranya sebentar, takut tersedak karena tangisannya yang kencang. "Aku tidak dicintai, aku terlahir tidak untuk disini. Aku bukan seorang Kristin yang taat, aku tidak datang ke gereja setiap hari tetapi aku bersikap baik." Tangisannya yang semakin keras menimbulkan denyutan yang dahsyat dikepalanya, seperti pusing yang membawa petaka. "Aku bersikap baik, aku tidak memberikan label, aku melakukan yang terbaik, tetapi mereka tidak menerimaku. Mereka jijik terhadapku, Donghae, kupikir kau tahu itu!"

Teriakan itu secara spontan membuat Donghae berlutut dibawah tubuhnya, menggenggam kedua kakinya yang ramping dan memohon kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun sama sekali, tidak sekalipun untuk ini. Donghae hanya ingin dicintai kembali, perasaan yang begitu pamrih, yang menyakitinya. Bagaiamana kesakitan ini membunuhnya dan berbuat kejam kepadanya? Dia juga tidak menyakiti siapapun, dia membantu Hyuk Jae, dia datang ke Gereja setiap minggu, tetapi dia mendapatkan yang lebih buruk. Gagasan tentang menghabiskan minggu tanpa Hyuk Jae menciptakan reaksi yang hebat di tubuhnya, dia merasa mendadak demam dan stres baru itu meninggalkan luka bakar dikepalanya. Bagaimana dia akan bertahan, bertahan _tanpanya?_

"Kau memilikiku, kita bisa melewati mereka. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapmu cantik, dan kenapa ini tidak bisa membuatmu untuk tetap tinggal?!" Donghae balas berteriak.

"Tidak semudah itu Donghae."

 _Tidak semudah itu, Donghae._

"Kau tidak cukup, mereka akan terus datang, yang terburuk adalah mereka akan datang kerumahku dengan alkitab-alkitab itu, menempeliku dengan doa-doa sehingga iblis akan pergi dan membiarkanku untuk tidur. Mereka tidak akan menyerah, sebelum aku berubah menjadi kalian. Mereka menakutiku, kalian semua."

Menjadi kalian? Apakah Donghae adalah bagian dari orang-orang itu? Orang-orang yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya, yang mendendam karena sudut pandang konservatif mereka? Bagaimana bisa Hyuk Jae meneriakinya sumpah serapah itu, setelah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan terhadapnya di masa lalu. Bagaimana Hyuk Jae bisa melupakan kebaikannya, yang selalu ada dibelakang tubuhnya, menutupi kekurangannya dan menangkapnya didetik-detik dia nyaris terjatuh. Donghae bahkan meletakkan dirinya sendiri setelah Hyuk Jae, dengan senang hati memberikan posisi pertama untuk Hyuk Jae. Menjadi prioritas yang sangat dia cintai.

"Kau tidak harus pergi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi." Donghae memejamkan matanya, sekuat tenaga meredam amarahnya dan tangisannya. Dia ingin memukul pintu, membanting barang-barangnya dan membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Tetapi dia tahu benar itu tidak bisa menghentikan Hyuk Jae dari semua masalah ini. Dia tidak bisa membuat Hyuk Jae untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku tidak harus pergi, tetapi aku ingin pergi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikanku, jadi hentikan ini Donghae, berhenti. Kenapa tidak sebaiknya menghabiskan waktu dan bersenang-senang, menghindari kengerian yang ada didepan mata dan memanfaatkan kesempatan, hmm?"

 _Hentikan itu Donghae._

.

.

.

Donghae tahu Hyuk Jae mencoba menghindari pertemuan ekslusif antara dirinya dan Agnes, karena dia sendiri yakin itu akan menimbulkan begitu banyak kegaduhan. Kesan baik yang wanita itu tinggalkan tidak merubah apapun, Donghae hanya mengenal bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang ambisius dengan mengusahakan masa depan terbaik untuk Hyuk Jae. Rencana kepindahan itu membawa masalah ke Donghae dan semua orang menyadarinya. Bagaimana dia begitu membenci kenyataan pahit itu. Dan rencana matangnya malah membawa perdebatan lain. Donghae kehabisan energi dan waktu untuk meyakinkan Hyuk Jae berhenti, meyakinkan kalau dia bisa punya masa depan yang lebih cerah disini. Tetapi meskipun demikian, dia tidak akan berhenti mencintai pria itu.

Bagaiman bisa Swedia menjadi sangat jauh? Ini hanya soal fokus dan ingatan tentang dia yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa temannya. Hyuk Jae sulit diajak bekerja sama dan kenyataannya disinilah dia berdiri sekarang. Donghae ingin sekali membunuh waktu, memutuskan seluruh koneksi itu sehingga keberangkatan Hyuk Jae dapat terus tertunda. Dan persetan dengan Agnes yang akan membawanya pergi, dia bahkan berpikir kalau dia akan bangun, bahwa ini hanya bagian dari mimpi buruk setelah mimpi buruk lainnya.

Dia menyadari kalau Hyuk Jae menjadi semakin cantik, walau itu bukan untuk dirinya. Dan dia tidak akan melihatnya dikurun waktu yang sangat lama. Dan dia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk bersikap emosional, dia sudah terlalu lelah menangis. Fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa menghentikan Hyuk Jae, itu masalah yang sangat besar.

Bandara menjadi tempat yang mengerikan dan dia belum merasa yakin untuk melepaskan. Dia tidak dapat percaya jika Agnes adalah wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan yang mengalami kegagalan dalam hidupnya sehingga dia mencari cinta yang baru di kejauhan. Bagaimana wanita itu begitu haus dengan sebuah keluarga dan menjadi murah hati dengan mengadopsi, bagaimana wanita tua ini berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hyuk Jae dan keluguannya. Keraguan itu membuat Donghae menjadi sangat kritis dan licik. Dan Agnes adalah pengingat untuknya, bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli terhadapnya. Omong kosong dengan komunikasi via internet dan telepon, mereka tidak bisa bertahan dengan itu. Dan Hyuk Jae bilang dia tidak akan kembali, itu berarti mutlak. Sangat mutlak. Dimana dia harus meletakkan diri diatas kejatuhan ini?

Hyuk Jae berbalik kearahnya, menggenggam tangannya. Seolah-olah hanya dia yang merasa sedih, Hyuk Jae meninggalkan senyum terakhir tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang mengunjungiku suatu saat nanti Donghae, kita tidak terpisahkan," katanya dengan lirih. Anehnya, Donghae mengangguk setuju. "Suatu saat nanti perpisahan ini akan ada diantara kesakitan dan kesenangan. Waktu akan terasa sia-sia dan terasa seperti dunia, dan suatu hari kita akan bertemu, di minggu pertama bulan Juli, bersama dengan cinta masing-masing, aku akan memberikanmu kopi dan semuanya baik-baik saja, kita akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya…."

Begitu Hyuk Jae selesai mengatakannya, Donghae memejamkan matanya dan setelah dia membuka matanya lagi, dia kehilangan Hyuk Jae _nya_.

.

.

.

Itu dimusim panas yang hangat, di tahun kedua setelah kepergiannya. Dia bangun sangat tenang dan dia tidur begitu pulas, dia meninggalkan setengah _casserole_ daging yang telah tergigit setengahnya di meja makan. Dia pernah sakit selama beberapa hari dan dia mengalami demam tinggi. Dia masuk kuliah, datang ke pesta-pesta menarik dan menonton konser, mencari hidupnya di musik-musik keras yang dulunya tidak dia senangi. Kadang-kadang dia tidak merasa khawatir dan gelisah dan dibeberapa kesempatan dia merasa sepenuhnya kosong dan tidak hidup. Dia hanya kelihatan sedih, tetapi dia tidak mempertahankannya. _Dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis._

Dia tidak pernah memberikan akses untuk Hyuk Jae berkomunikasi, dia merasa sangat yakin kalau dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak menjawab pesan dan telepon sampai Hyuk Jae berhenti menghubunginya, kira-kira pesan terakhirnya berbunyi seperti ini _Donghae, aku harap kau baik-baik saja_. Donghae tidak menghapus _inbox_ nya, dia menyimpannya. Dia hanya meninggalkannya setelah dia membacanya, tapi dia selalu berusaha mengunjungi blog dan _facebook_ nya untuk mengetahui kabarnya. Dia hanya hidup tanpa harapan dan itu bukan berarti dia harus mengakhirinya. Dia tidak harus mengakhirnya.

Dia jelas-jelas butuh waktu enam bulan untuk merasa normal, dia melakukannya terus-menerus secara refleks, sehingga dia dapat merasa tenang dan kalem. Karena memang benar Hyuk Jae membawa pengaruh yang besar dihidupnya, kuantitasnya sangat besar. Di dinding _facebook_ nya, foto terbaru adalah ketika Hyuk Jae bersama teman-teman barunya yang berambut pirang, Hyuk Jae kelihatan begitu _bahagia_. Dia menjadi semakin cantik dan tubuhnya tumbuh tinggi, mengenakan pakaian trendi yang modis. Kalau dia kembali kesini, tidak ada yang akan mengenalinya sebagai Hyuk Jae yang dulu. Dan setelah dua tahun itu, dia kembali ke tahun berikutnya. Ditahun ini, Hyuk Jae berhenti menggunakan blognya. Tahun ini dia hanya menerima tiga pesan dari Hyuk Jae, _selamat tahun baru, selamat natal dan selamat ulangtahun_. Donghae menyimpannya, tetapi dia menghindari ide untuk membalas mereka.

Ditahun berikutnya, Donghae lulus kuliah. Dia mendapatkan banyak tawaran pekerjaan, apartemen baru yang mempesona, dan rekan kerja yang asyik. Dia memiliki banyak kriteria untuk mengukur kesuksesannya, dan semuanya menunjukkan kalau hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna, penuh di setiap harinya. Tidak lupa dia juga membeli celana panjang di tahun baru, sebuah boneka anjing dan cat kuku untuk Ibunya. Dia tidak lupa mengirimkan pesan bersyukur kepada seluruh temannya dan kepada si tukang pos dihari _thanksgiving_. Dia benar-benar menghabiskan banyak uang dan terkadang itu berhasil mengurangi rasa sakit. Donghae membeli mobil baru di tahun 2012, alat pencuci piring otomatis dan seekor anjing pug yang dia namakan Fatso karena ukuran tubuhnya dan kerutan diwajahnya yang jelek, dia jelas-jelas tahu kalau semua pug memiliki kerutan tetapi Donghae tetap tidak menyukai mereka. Dia mengganti ponselnya pula yang keluaran jadul yang masih berformat 2G. Dia mengubah gaya rambutnya untuk mengesahkan eksistensinya.

Kemudian rasa muak itu kembali muncul, mereka datang secara lembut, sangat sensitif, itu membunuh Donghae. Hyuk Jae tidak lagi mengirimkan pesan apapun kepadanya. Dia jarang sekali menulis sesuatu didinding _facebook_ kecuali untuk mengganti foto profilnya. Donghae tidak pernah melupakannya, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kabar apapun selain Hyuk Jae yang merubah warna rambut lagi. Dan dengan kesungguhan itu, tanpa banyak harapan, Donghae meniggalkan sebuah pesan di kotak _inbox_.

 _Hi,_ katanya.

 _Hi, ya ampun Donghae, aku menunggu ini selama bertahun-tahun._ Balasan itu datang terlalu cepat, tiga detik setelah Donghae meninggalkan pesan.

 _Aku berpikir untuk datang, belum sama sekali memikirkan tanggalnya._ Dengan pesan singkat itu, sesegera mungkin Donghae mematikan ponselnya, menghindari panggilan-panggilan cerewet dan pergi tidur. Dia tidak hanya berpikir untuk singgah, dia datang kesana karena hidupnya disana. Jadi dia mencari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Donghae tidak pernah pergi keluar negri jadi Nyonya Lee menjadi sangat cerewet tentang itu. Wanita tua ini sempat menghalangi Donghae menuruni tangga sebab dia tahu Donghae tidak akan kembali lagi. Wanita itu semakin histeris setelah mengetahui motif Donghae untuk pergi, dia terburu-buru mendatangi Gereja dan meminta tolong kepada Pastor untuk menghentingkan anaknya. Tapi saat membuka pintu Donghae sudah tidak ada. Apa yang tengah dia lakukan? Atau, apa yang dia cari? Donghae butuh berjam-jam untuk sampai. Sebaliknya, dia merasa puas karena mungkin dia tidak akan kembali. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa keputusan ini akan datang setelahnya, dengan ketegasannya membawa harapan kecil dan meninggalkan pencapaiannya, semacam bom bunuh diri yang melewati tubuhmu.

Dia melewati berjam-jam dengan menonton film di ponsel barunya (yang beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan dia unduh untuk mematikan rasa bosan) dia tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang pesawat terbang jadi Donghae tidak berani melakukan apapun dengan layar monitor didepan tempatnya duduk. Dia kadang-kadang menanyakan para pramugari kondisi Negara itu sebelum sampai. Donghae mengisi perutnya dengan kue labu, supaya dia dapat menghindari makanan di pesawat yang buruk. Selama beberapa menit, dia merasa kehidupannya bisa dijalani. Dia sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat, menanyakan alamat Hyuk Jae dengan sangat detail sehingga dia tidak akan tersesat, jadi ketika dia telah sampai di tempat asing ini, dia tidak akan merasa _sangat asing._

Donghae terkejut bahwa tempat ini memiliki begitu banyak kesenangan, setelah dia sampai dia segera memanggil taksi dan bersusah payah berinteraksi dengan sopir taksi yang bahasa Inggrisnya agak kacau, Donghae sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam mengatasi kecanggungannya dengan komunikasi, jadi dengan cepat dia mencatat alamat Hyuk Jae kembali dan memperlihatkannya, ke depan mata pria yang kira-kira usianya 50 tahun. _"Apakah aku membuatmu bingung?"_ tanyanya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

Pria bongsor didepan Donghae menggeleng, aksennya begitu kental, dia mengamati Donghae duduk dengan tidak nyaman di jok belakang sebelum tertawa. Sampai Donghae mengkerutkan dahinya. _"Tempat ini adalah kegagalan. Atau kemenangan."_ Selama beberapa saat Donghae tidak menjawab, pria itu bicara dengan bahasa yang sulit di terjemahkan. Tetapi kemudian Donghae tersenyum, mengerti kalau sebenarnya itu adalah cara para sopir untuk menghibur penumpangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tidak memeluk Hyuk Jae, Donghae menganggap bahwa dia dapat mengobati harga dirinya, jadi ketika Hyuk Jae membukakan pintunya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, Donghae melewatinya dengan acuh. Donghae berupaya untuk tidak tersenyum, meninggalkan tangisan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dia terus menerus memejamkan matanya, berbalik membelakangi Hyuk Jae yang menutup pintu rumah, yang di balas desahan panjangnya. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, Hyuk Jae pun tidak dapat menghindari situasi menegangkan ini. Bagaimanapun dia mengerti bahwa memeluk Donghae tidak dapat membuat Donghae mengurangi kekecawaannya.

Tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika Donghae membuang dua kopernya yang besar dan satu tas kerjanya ke lantai, dia berbalik menabrak Hyuk Jae, dada mereka bertrabakkan dan terkoneksi. Donghae memeluknya dengan erat, kedua tangannya yang dulunya kelihatan mungil sekarang memerangkapkan tubuhnya, tubuh Donghae kelihatan agak tinggi dan wajahnya makin dewasa. Napasnya kedengaran lebih panjang begitupula dengan aroma tubuhnya yang memesona. _Dia tidak dapat melupakan kebaikan pria ini._

Wajah Donghae jatuh ke lehernya, ketimbang berbicara dan mengumpat, Donghae malah menangis dan itu sangat menyesakkan. Dengan begitu Hyuk Jae akan merasa sangat bersalah, ikut menangis juga. "Aku merindukanmu, Donghae."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, dia diam beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menghapus airmata diwajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kokoh, sebelum mengambil napas. Dia merasakan dorongan didadanya, yang membuatnya ingin meremukkan kerinduannya, dia merasa begitu bahagia sekaligus tidak bahagia. Dia telah menemukan Hyuk Jae kembali, lantas apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan supaya dia tidak bergantung kepada Hyuk Jae?

"Aku merindukanmu juga." Hyuk Jae mengecup kepala Donghae dan menariknya untuk duduk ke sofa, kondisi rumah sangat sepi, hanya ada seekor anjing di sudut ruangan, bulunya sangat tebal dan tatapan matanya mirip serigala. "Kopi atau teh?" Hyuk Jae mengangkat kedua jarinya, ide meminum kopi membuatnya sakit kepala begitupula dengan teh. Dia harus menyingkirkan efek pesawat dari kepalanya dengan meminum sesuatu yang asam.

"Apakah kau memiliki jus jeruk atau semacamnya?" kata Donghae dan duduk di sofa, dia melihat sekeliling, jendela-jendela rumah di kelilingi dengan kaca yang langsung menghubungkan ruangan dengan pemandangan belakang rumah. Agnes tampak menyukai bunga-bungaan bernuansa tropis yang sejuk, yang kemudian membuat rumahnya kelihatan sangat musim panas diantara sejuknya musim gugur.

"Ide bagus!" Hyuk Jae mendecak, sebelum bangun dan bergerak menuju dapur yang hanya dipisahkan oleh _counter-counter_ berderet rapih diantara pintu masuk dan sofa ruang tamu. "Kau tampak berbeda Donghae, maksudku sangat tampan. Dan _gentle_!" Hyuk Jae berbalik dan membuka lemari yang ada dibelakangnya, meraih sebotol limun dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang telah diisi beberapa es batu.

"Terimakasih." Donghae melempar senyum yang ramah dan bersemangat. "Kau juga sangat berubah, menjadi sangat cantik dan akhirnya pakai rok."

Hyuk Jae menggidikan bahunya, memang pada akhirnya ia mengenakan rok. "Mereka berbeda, mereka menerimaku. Hebat, bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk setuju mengamati Hyuk Jae yang mendekat kearahnya membawa segelas limun, dia berjalan kearahnya, selanjutnya meletakkan segelas limun tersebut diatas meja, di depan Donghae dan ikut duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Semuanya baik, dan mereka sempurna." Donghae meraih gelas itu sebelum meminumnya seteguk dan meletakannya kembali. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hyuk Jae mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah dia dapatkan selama tinggal disini kepada Donghae. "Kira-kira pekerjaan yang hebat, beberapa kali putus cinta, kadang-kadang menjadi sangat cantik di _promnight_ dan festival, mendapatkan keluarga yang hebat dan anjing yang menawan. Seperti itu."

Donghae tidak mau berlama-lama di topik ayo menjadi bahagia tanpa Donghae jadi dia menggidikkan bahunya. Yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah Agnes sama sekali belum menampakkan diri, jadi dengan matanya dia mengamati seluruh ruangan, berharap bahwa Agnes akan turun dari tangga kemudian menyapanya, yang langsung disadari oleh Hyuk Jae.

"Dia pergi berlibur, selama beberapa minggu. Bonus kerjanya."

"Wow, itu keren. Kemana dia pergi?"

Hyuk Jae merasa senang karena ternyata Donghae tidak lagi menunjukkan potensi negatifnya setelah mendengar nama Agnes, itu berarti pria ini benar-benar berubah. "Hawaii. Dia begitu senang," lanjut Hyuk Jae lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Kau datang kemari jadi aku membatalkannya."

Entah Donghae harus merasa tersanjung dengan itu atau malah merasa tersinggung. Donghae menggigit pipinya, merasa kehabisan obrolan. Dia ingin sekali mencari tahu kehidupan pribadi Hyuk Jae tetapi dia yakin itu akan membuatnya kedengaran konyol. Dia berharap kalau pada akhirnya dia menemukan akhir paling bahagia di hidupnya, dengan memulai yang baru, menciptakan suasana yang hangat, dan selebihnya mereka berdua akan berada dalam masa progresif yang menakjubkan sehingga Swedia akan menjadi pengalaman terbaik di hidupnya. Tetapi ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke Barat, ke tempat yang dia yakini sebagai kamar Hyuk Jae yang pintunya terbuka lebar, dia menemukan kabar buruk lainnya.

 _Dia seharunya berhenti berharap._

Sebuah potrait sederhana bediri diatas meja nakas, pria itu tampan dengan postur tubuhnya yang menyalip Hyuk Jae dengan jauh dan rambutnya pirang dengan gaya yang keren. Tangan pria itu melingkar di pinggang Hyuk Jae dan tersenyum kearah kamera, dimana Hyuk Jae mencium pipinya dan melambai. Mereka tampak bahagia, seperti kehidupan di masa depan, dengan kopi di jam sembilan pagi dan harapan baru.

Hyuk Jae berdehem menyadari kecanggungan itu, menarik perhatian Donghae dengan suaranya yang agak serak. "Kami belum berkencan, kami nyaris berkencan."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, hantaman didadanya begitu besar, perasaan itu menikamnya dan menimbulkan beban berat yang membuatnya sulit bernapas dan ingin menangis. Dia benar-benar menginginkan Hyuk Jae. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Dia sudah meninggalkan dunianya, orantuanya. Dia datang ke tempat yang dia tidak pernah datangi, dia memberikan hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri.

"Kalian tampak serasi."

 _Tidak Donghae, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya._

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya dan melemparkan tawa, yang dibalas senyum lainnya. "Aku sangat menyukainya tetapi dia tampak tidak tertarik setelah kencan minggu lalu. Aku berpikir untuk mengundangnya dan bertemu denganmu. Dia pernah tinggal di Inggris jadi kupikir kalian bisa bicara dengan baik."

Hyuk Jae harus berhenti jatuh cinta, karena pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mencintainya selain Donghae. Mereka hanya meninggalkan perasaan sakit dan pada akhirnya yang menangkap kejatuhannya adalah Donghae. Selalu seperti itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang bagus, maksudku teman kencanmu dan teman lamamu."

Hyuk Jae mengangguk seperti sedang mempertimbangkan. "Dia mungkin juga tidak akan datang, dia tidak membalas pesanku tadi pagi. Mungkin sangat sibuk."

Senyuman Donghae berarti banyak. Hyuk Jae dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae menjelaskan konsep hidupnya kepada Donghae, selama beberapa jam di hari pertama dia bercerita penuh tentang masa lalunya, cita-citanya dan pekerjaan. Keesokan hari dilanjutkan dengan jalan-jalan menaiki bus dan menuju pantai terdekat sebelum mencoba hidangan-hidangan lokal. Mereka menaiki kuda ke kebun anggur, mengambil banyak foto sebelum kembali ke rumah jam 11 malam. Agnes beberapa kali sempat menghubungi Hyuk Jae dan menyatakan rasa bersalahnya karena tidak dapat menemani Donghae selama beberapa waktu, dan mengirimkan pesan-pesan senangnya berupa foto dan kisah lucunya tentang pertemuan pria bartato diujung pantai, dimana pria itu menawari Agnes makan malam. Semacam cara merayu.

Di hari berikutnya Donghae datang ke pusat kota bersama Hyuk Jae dengan berjalan kaki, mengunjungi _central park_ dengan membawa Cooper—anjing yang Donghae lihat kemarin, ternyata sangat jinak dan bersahabat.

Di hari berikutnya mereka tinggal dirumah, kamar diatas loteng membuat Donghae merasa sangat nyaman dan lajang. Jendela kamar terbuka yang membuat Donghae dapat dengan langsung melihat bintang, menurut ingatan Donghae, Hyuk Jae pernah bercerita bahwa ini adalah kamar yang diciptakan Agnes untuknya 3 tahun lalu. Yang uniknya ditinggalkan karena kesan mistisnya yang konyol. Donghae tertawa dan membuka jendela, dia menengokkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan mengamati bintang dengan seksama.

Hidupnya mungkin terasa sangat indah, tetapi dia belum merasakan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan belum mendekatinya. Ini adalah perasaan yang begitu dalam, yang sangat besar, resiko yang dia pertaruhkan. Dia menghentikan pencapaiannya selama beberapa tahun untuk menemui Hyuk Jae, Donghae meningalkan keluarganya dan melupakan segalanya. Donghae sangat berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti keadaan tidak mengkhianatinya dan dia bisa merasa dicintai. Lantas mereka akan bersama-sama dan begitulah konsep kebahagiaan yang Donghae maksudkan. Tetapi sekarang dia kelihatan sangat jauh dengan kebahagiaannya, dia tidak dapat menjangkau rumahnya. Dia memiliki Hyuk Jae didekatnya tetapi bagaimanapun juga Donghae merasa bahwa dengan tidak menemuinya, akan membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi lebih bahagia.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sangat kuat, dia berhenti melihat bintang yang seperti bersinar kearahnya. Sensasi hitam yang menyapu matanya membuatnya merasa lebih baik. _Dia tidak lagi merasa kesakitan._

Donghae membuka matanya lagi saat suara pintu berdecit keras membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menjauhkan dirinya dari jendela dan membalikkan badan. Menemukan Hyuk Jae berdiri diantara pintu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Senyuman itu membawa banyak pesan kehangatan, salah satunya adalah dorongan untuk Donghae tetap merasa bersyukur. Hyuk Jae siap dengan dandanannya yang tampak berani, matanya meruncing dengan garis yang menawan dan bibirnya menjadi penuh karena _lipstick_ merah merekah. Dia mengenakan baju terusan pendek berwarna hitam yang bernuansa meriah dengan aksen emas disisinya dan belahan didadanya yang kontras.

"Bagaimana?" Alis Hyuk Jae naik sementara kedua tangannya mendekap didadanya, berharap bahwa dia tidak tampil norak dengan ini semua, dan malah seksi.

"Hebat. Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Hyuk Jae memutar bola matanya putus asa sebelum kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Ayolah, kita menari! Selama datang ke tempat ini kau terlihat sangat kesepian. Kita pergi minum dan bersenang-bersenang?"

Donghae menyugar rambutnya, dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikenakan, tidak dengan pakaiannya yang membosankan. "Kurasa aku tidak akan ikut, aku ingin istirahat."

Hyuk Jae melotot kearahnya, tanda bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak. "Kau punya 15 menit sebelum aku menyeretmu paksa. Aku mengundang teman-temanku jadi bersikap baik."

Dan setelah debaman pintu yang kedengaran sangat keras, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghela napas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae berdehem dan beringsut, dia merasa benar-benar pusing dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang mengelilingi wajahnya serta lantai dansa. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan bokongnya mulai lelah menunggu Hyuk Jae yang seperti kesetanan di lantai dansa bersama teman-teman pirangnya. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya duduk semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu sehingga seorang bartender yang mondar-mandir di depannya merasa sedikit bingung. Tidak sedikitpun dari kawan Hyuk Jae yang ingin menyapanya, mereka hanya melempar senyum sedikit lalu berpencar lagi mencari kesenangan. Dan kalaupun salah seorang dari mereka melewati tempatnya duduk, mereka hanya akan menepuk punggungnya dan kembali lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Donghae seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Hyuk Jae tetapi dia terlalu bersenang-senang sehingga melupakan keberadaannya disini. Seharusnya dia tidak menyutujui ini, dia tahu ini akan jadi sangat membosankan, klub malam jarang menjadi tempat favorit Donghae. Donghae memandang orang-orang yang melewatinya, suasana klub sangat meriah dan lebih ramai. Donghae tidak pernah melihat orang-orang akan begitu hidup hanya dengan musik yang keras dan dengan cara mereka menari yang berantakan. Setidaknya di Korea, mereka menjadi lebih tenang. Donghae akhirnya memanggil bartender dan memesan jus, dia mencoret daftar minuman yang bisa membuatnya mabuk. Sejujurnya dia ingin menghampiri Hyuk Jae dan menyeretnya pulang, sayangnya dia yakin usahanya tidak akan berhasil.

Jadi dia duduk lebih lama lagi, dengan posisi yang variatif sampai Hyuk Jae menyadari ketidaknyamanannya. Ujung matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Hyuk Jae berhenti menari, bukan karena ekspresi wajah Donghae yang memohon untuk pulang, tetapi hal lain yang mendorongnya untuk berhenti. Hyuk Jae tampak kesal dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia menyeruak dari kerumunan dan bergerak kearah kanan, gerakannya seperti dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, memata-matai hal yang mengganggunya. Hyuk Jae memicingkan matanya dengan kasar, dia mendecih sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia sedang benar-benar dilanda kekesalan yang hebat. Donghae akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Hyuk Jae dan menemukan seorag pria dan wanita berciuman intim di sudut ruangan, tangan pemuda itu mendekap seorang wanita yang Donghae yakini sebagai kekasihnya (pola pikirnya membuatnya berpikir begitu) postur tubuh pria itu tampak familiar sekalipun Donghae belum melihat wajahnya, pirang dan begitu tinggi. Jadi Donghae dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Donghae berhenti menatap mereka dan melakukan kontak mata dengan Hyuk Jae yang mendekat kearahnya. Wajah sumringahnya mendadak hilang, Hyuk Jae berubah menjadi tampak sangat lelah. Hyuk Jae menggusar rambut panjangnya sebelum mengambil tempat di samping Donghae sambil melempar senyum lelah.

"Kau melihatnya?" Hyuk Jae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Donghae karena suara musik yang sangat keras membuatnya kesal. Donghae berpikir untuk tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membuat Hyuk Jae merasa lebih baik namun dia tahu dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

"Apakah kita harus pulang sekarang? Kurasa kita memang harus pulang." Donghae berteriak yang teriakannya secepat kilat dihapus oleh debaman musik diantara mereka. Donghae menangkap tangan Hyuk Jae yang bergerak meraih jusnya dan menggenggamnya. "Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja."

Hyuk Jae melamabai didepan wajahnya dan tersenyum seolah-olah dia sudah terbiasa dengan patah hati serta putus cinta yang menyakitkan. "Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula tidak seharusnya aku berharap banyak." Hyuk Jae tersenyum sedemikian rupa, ikut menggenggam tangan Donghae. "Maaf sekali, aku melupakanmu."

Donghae tidak ingin melihatnya menjadi lebih buruk jadi Donghae cepat-cepat membangun suasana. Dia melempar kekonyolan yang sarkastik mengenai pria berambut pirang yang dia sempat temui yang memberikan kesan karena bahasa Inggrisnya sangat berantakan. Donghae mengamati Hyuk Jae yang mengambil segelas bir dan menegaknya, tidak tampak terhibur dengan lelucon Donghae tetapi malah tersenyum kearahnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun karena mereka sangat merusak suasana. Donghae mengerti dan berdesah.

"Kau ingin aku memesan bir untukmu juga?"

Donghae menggeleng dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak, Terimakasih. Dimana aku bisa menemukan toilet?"

Setelah diberikan petunjuk, Donghae dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hyuk Jae dan tidak lupa meninggalkan _aku akan segera kembali_ menuju toilet klub yang kelihatan paling sepi dari ruangan lainnya di tempat ini. Syukurlah Donghae dengan cepat mencapai lorong pendek kearah toilet karena dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keramaian yang membakar kepalanya. Dia perlu beberapa menit sebelum kembali dan menyusul Hyuk Jae. Dia melihat ke sekeliling lorong yang kira-kira diisi oleh dua orang pemuda yang merokok yang menyapa Donghae dengan senyuman kecil, salah seorang diantara mereka menawari Donghae sebatang rokok. Donghae menekan mata dengan tangannya, dia tersenyum hendak menerima rokok tersebut namun seseorang menarik tubuhnya dari belakang, membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat kasar.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, tidak siap dengan ciuman tidak sopan. Tetapi kemudian rasa panik berubah menjadi debaran yang keras di jantungnya setelah melihat sosok yang memagut bibirnya dengan paksa. Dengan redup sinar klub dia masih dapat dengan mudah menemukan sosoknya.

Kedua pria di pojokkan menatap mereka dengan canggung sebelum menghindar, mematikan rokok dan beralih pergi. Setelah jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar, dia membalas semua ciuman asing itu, _ciuman yang dia hitung sebagai mimpinya_ serta menutup matanya. Dia tidak peduli bahwa ini hanyalah pengaruh buruk dari rassa kesal atau Hyuk Jae memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya, dan dengan semua keberanian Donghae menahan tubuh Hyuk Jae dan berbalik memerangkapnya diantara dinding.

Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya, dia menggigit bibir bawah Donghae dan menarik rambut pria itu secara kasar. Dia menghisap bagian bibir bawah Donghae sebelum memasukan lidahnya dan bertarung disana, menyentuh deret gigi-gigi rapih Donghae, mendesak lidahnya masuk lebih jauh. Hyuk Jae nyaris tersedak karena intesitas air liur yang masuk ke mulutnya namun dia berusaha untuk mengimbangi ciuman Donghae yang mendesaknya untuk terus tidak bernapas. Jadi karena merasa sangat lemas, Hyuk Jae mendorong dada Donghae untuk melepaskan ciuman. Dia perlu udara.

Donghae menjauhkan bibir mereka selama beberapa detik, matanya menyalang-nyalang, seluruh otot diwajahnya mengeras dan sekilas Donghae tampak sangat sedih, tetapi pria ini memulai ciuman yang berani lagi sebelum melepaskannya kembali. Donghae menarik rambut Hyuk Jae ke belakang telinganya yang nyaris mengenai matanya dan menghapus keringat pria itu. Dia mengecup pucuk kepala Hyuk Jae sebelum memeluknya dengan erat. Menjatuhkan Hyuk Jae ke dadanya, _membagi kesakitan wanita ini._

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hyuk Jae tidak ingin berpikir lagi, dia mendekap punggung Donghae, memaksa tubuh Donghae untuk menyatu dengannya, dia memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat, nyaris menangis. Dia merasa bahwa dia tengah melewati kebahagiannya, dia membuangnya dan mencari yang lain. Hyuk Jae merasa sangat serakah, bagaimana dia bisa merasa begitu tersakiti sementara dia menyakiti Donghae lebih banyak? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa sakit hati kalau dia lebih menyakiti Donghae. Hyuk Jae senang melakukan hal-hal yang akan dia sesali seperti melewatkan Donghae di hidupnya dan menyakitinya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa selama ini dia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui cinta Donghae dan berbalik untuk mencari yang lain, _mencari yang lebih baik,_ yang pada akhirnya menjadi pilihan yang sangat bodoh.

Dia tidak dapat percaya bahwa dia pernah _tidak mencintai Donghae._

Dia tidak percaya bahwa Donghae _mencintainya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae meletakkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur secara hati-hati, seolah-olah caranya yang agak kasar dapat merusak hak pribadi Donghae. Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya saat Donghae menempatkan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya, di matanya kemudian turun ke dagunya dan beberapa kali sempat menggigit pipi kanannya. Wajah pemuda ini penuh dengan stress dan pipinya mengkerut karena susah bernapas akibat ketegangan yang melandanya. Tangan Donghae menyelinap masuk ke bajunya dan mengambil tempat di bra Hyuk Jae, dia menyudutkan tubuhnya semakin maju sehingga tubuh mereka terkoneksi, dan dia dapat dengan mudah merasakan hantaman sensual di antara mereka.

Donghae meremas dada Hyuk Jae, memilinnya sedikit sebelum menarik tubuh kurus Hyuk Jae naik dengan tangannya ke atas untuk melepaskan bra merah marunnya, sebelum menjatuhkannya lagi ke tempat tidur. Dia dengan buru-buru melepaskan baju terusan Hyuk Jae, meraih kancingnya sambil memberikan banyak ciuman di tubuhnya yang lain. Donghae menarik baju terusan itu ke bawah, dengan susah payah melepaskannya dari tubuh Hyuk Jae. Dengan begitu dia ikut turun ke kaki Hyuk Jae dan memberikan ciuman lembutnya disana, menggigit pahanya dan bergerak lagi menjilat lututnya. Aksinya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar mengagumi _wanita_ ini. Hyuk Jae melepaskan lenguhannya saat Donghae menghisap jempol kakinya, sehingga dia dengan tidak tahan menarik rambut Donghae, mengatakan kepada Donghae bahwa pemuda ini juga harus melepaskan kaos hitamnya.

Keinginan pemuda itu terus meningkat, mereka bergrak beritme sehingga ketika Hyuk Jae meneriakkan namanya, Donghae masuk lebih dalam, _masuk lebih dalam ke dalam ke sakitannya, menghapusnya dan membuat harapan baru._

Donghae menutup matanya dengan kuat merasakan kulit Hyuk Jae yang mengkerut-kerut mengejar inti klimaks, mendesak miliknya masuk dan menambah tekanan yang membuatnya gila. Pemuda ini memanggil nama Hyuk Jae berulang kali, membuat kerongkongannya kering dan dia butuh ciuman Hyuk Jae untuk memulihkannya.

Dia menyambar bibir Hyuk Jae sementara mendorong masuk, mendesak lidahnya ke dalam dan menggigit bibir Hyuk Jae dengan dan teratur, jadi ketika dia melihat cahaya putih melintasi wajahnya, _dia akhirnya merasa hidup._

Donghae tahu dia berjalan mendekati jam 9 pagi, kopi dan harapan baru. Mereka mendekati ending terakhir.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka matanya di jam 9 pagi, bagaimana kebetulan itu terasa benar-benar menakjubkan. Dia bangun dengan tenang dan tidurnyapun sangat pulas, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah melewati mimpi terindah dari mimpi-mimpi indah lainnya. Donghae dengan tenang mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara kepala ranjang sebelum menarik selimut menjauhinya dan mengusap wajahnya yang berminyak. Sinar matahari memantul ke pipinya melalui jendela-jendela kaca di sekitar kamar, serta aroma kopi yang menyeruak dari dapur. Aroma yang dirindukannya.

Donghae melihat sekeliling dan tidak melihat siapapun, tetapi dia tahu dia tidak perlu merasa panik. Dia tidak lagi harus merasakan stres yang menekan dadanya, setidaknya tidak lagi. Dia menjauh dari tempat tidur dan segera bangun, dia melewati jendela melihat Cooper berlari menuju arahnya, berusaha untuk masuk menerobos kaca namun tidak berhasil dan gonggongan kekecewaannya membuat Donghae terkekeh kecil.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar dengan tangan kirinya, memutar knop pintu, dia menutup matanya, berpikir apakah dia masih berada diantara masa lalu yang menyakitkan, yang menghantarkannya pada dunia dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Jadi ketika dia membuka matanya, dan pintu kamar benar-benar terbuka lebar dia melihat siluet seseorang yang dicintai.

 _Wanita_ itu tersenyum kearahnya, dengan secangkir kopi di satu tangannya dan satu cangkir kopi lainnya di meja makan. Matanya mendorong Donghae untuk bergerak maju mendekatinya, dimana Donghae menurutinya dan dia dengan senang hati melemparkan senyum balasan. Donghae dengan perlahan bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya, memerangkapkan tubuhnya yang kurus di antara lengan dan meja konter. Dia mencuri ciuman hangat sebelum menggigit belakang telinga _wanita itu._

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, meraih ciuman lagi dari Donghae. "Selamat pagi, teh, susu atau malah kopi?" Tawanya yang renyah semacam nyanyian Gereja yang Donghae ingin dengar sepanjang hari, dan mereka adiktif, membawa candu.

"Kopi. Bagaimana harimu?"

 _Wanita ini_ mendorong tubuh Donghae sehingga dia memiliki ruang untuk pergerak, dan dengan segera melewati Donghae ketika tangan Donghae hendak menangkapnya kembali. "Hebat. Dan baik-baik saja," katanya pelan sebelum menyerahkan mug kemerahan kepada Donghae, yang berisi kopi tanpa krim membuat pemuda itu mengerenyit karena rasa pahitnya.

"Hyuk Jae, aku berpikir untuk kembali. Maksudku, pergi dari sini."

Hyuk Jae menghentikan aktifitasnya dan meletakkan kopinya kembali ke konter, ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa Donghae tidak perlu melanjutkan ucapannya untuk merusak hari yang baik di pagi hari. Mereka masih memiliki 15 jam yang indah untuk di hancurkan.

"Swedia bukan rumahku."

"Aku tahu," tegas Hyuk Jae cepat. Mata Hyuk Jae memerah dan linangan air yang berlipat di matanya membuatnya tidak bisa melihat Donghae dengan jelas. "Aku tahu, jangan katakan lagi."

"Bukan, begini. Aku bepikir untuk berlibur. Jangan menangis." Donghae mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya, secepat kilat merasa bersalah setelah melihat Hyuk Jae bergetar. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Maksudku, bagaimana kalau berlibur dan cari rumah yang tepat. Kita berdua. Dimanapun itu?"

Rasa takut Hyuk Jae mendadak terhapus, dia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Aku memesan dua tiket liburan ke Norwegia, kupikir kita butuh waktu jadi liburan akan sangat berarti. Kemudian kau akan tentukan tempat mana yang selanjutnya akan kita singgahi. Sesimpel itu, bagaimana?"

Hyuk Jae tidak mengucapkan apapun dan malah melempar senyum kearahnya, dia menggenggam Donghae di tangannya sekuat dia menggenggam harapannya yang baru, pria ini adalah karunia Tuhan yang dibawa untuknya, serta kebahagaiannya.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana dengan Negara Tropis lainnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan, jadi _ya, Hyuk Jae transsexual._


End file.
